Erin and the Amazon Women
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: What started out as a normal day at the beach, a girl finds herself stranded on an island surrounded by beautiful Amazons. Some femslash.


This fanfic is a combination of the episodes "Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women" and "Buffoon Lagoon".

* * *

It's a nice day to go to the beach. Perfect for Erin to go windsurfing. Erin is an attractive young woman with short boyish red hair, green eyes, and sun-tanned skin. She's wearing an orange sleeveless shirt she tied, exposing her midriff, a white tube top underneath, and short jean shorts. She's quite a babe.

she was having so much fun that she didn't realize she was going too far out into sea until it was too late. Suddenly a shark swims by and she jumped up to the top of the sail, holding onto her dear life. She tries to call out to anyone on the beach would could hear her.

"HELPPP!" she cried out, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

No one can hear her. She's too far off now. She then sees someone on a motorboat.

"Mister, help!" But then they ram into each other, and in the craziness, she's still surfing out into sea, along with the man's boat motor.

"Okay, this won't end well." the fisherman said to himself as his boat sinks into the water.

Erin sees a large cruise ship. Realizing she's about to ram into it, she tries to call for help. She sees some people on deck whale watching.

"Someone, please help me!" Erin desperately calls out.

She then slams face first on the ship's hull. "Why me?" she mutters. She slides off and finds her butt stuck in the blowhole of a killer whale. She tries to get herself out of it, but she's unable to budge out. She's not sure how long she's been stuck, but she can't see the ship or even the beach anymore. Except for a jungle island not that far from where she currently is. Then the killer whale manage to blow her out of its hole and swat her with its tail, sending her straight to the sandy shores of the island.

She eventually gets up and looks at her surroundings.

"Oh no, I'm stranded in the middle of the ocean alone! All by myself! Who knows how long?" she panicked.

She starts freaking out, walking around the sand, trying to sink all of this in. How did she ever get into this mess? She realize she should have watched where she was sailing.

She soon calms down, breathing slowly, and stopped pacing.

"Okay now, don't worry Erin. If I'm going to survive, the first things I need to do is secure food, shelter, and fresh water."

Hours later, after building a shelter and gathering enough fruits and nuts, she's using a radar she made entirely from branches and vines. She's glad she learned radio communications in college.

"There, now to access the Coast Guard frequency."

Suddenly she heard a voice. No, it was more like singing. Does that mean there are people on this island? She has to find out.

She ventures through the jungle, following the voice. She has to admit, the voice is beautiful. Almost arousing. That made Erin stop at her tracks.

"What was I thinking? I'm not a lesbian! I don't have sexual feelings for other women! Do I?" Erin asks herself. She felt something at the pit of her stomach, which went to her loins. She put her hand between her legs and can feel the warmth through her shorts.

Brushing through the bushes, she spotted the source of the singing. To her surprise, she sees another woman. This woman is in a two-piece black spotted white loincloth, with blue jewelry (hoop earrings, necklace and a right armband).

Erin took notice that this woman has short boyish red hair like her. Erin subconsciously runs her right hand through her own short hair. As she continues looking, Erin can tell this woman is really tall and quite muscular. This mysterious woman appears to be singing her own rendition of "The Blue Danube".

As she sings, the giant woman knocks some coconuts from a palm tree, which they fall into her wooden cart. First a few punches, then a few kicks, and then a few head taps. She extends her arm to catch the last batch.

"Wow, she's good!" Erin said. She thought of introducing herself to this magnificent woman. She hopes that she's friendly.

The giant woman is about to head on off when she hears an "ahem". She freeze at her tracks, leaving her leg up, as she looks around. But finds no one. "Excuse me," she heard it again, can tell it was a woman's voice, "down here." The giant woman looked down to see a short woman standing in front of her. At first glance, the giant woman thought she was staring into a reflection. This small girl has short red hair like her, and the same green eyes, only with darker skin than her.

Erin cannot help but be amazed at this tall muscular woman. She feels her nipples hardened. She briefly stared at the giant woman's leg she held up, noticing it's quite hairy. I guess she doesn't know how to shave, Erin thought. Then she looks back up at her. "You know, I can teach you how to shave your legs. If you like."

After a moment of awkward silence, the giant woman kicked at the palm tree and jumped away from Erin as she's buried by a huge pile of coconuts. The giant woman walks away with her nose up in the air, and pushes the cart away.

Erin climbed out of the enormous pile. She was a little annoyed by that. She's not entirely sure if that was on-purpose or not. Either way, if this woman can help her off this island, then she's got to communicate with her.

Erin catches up to the giant woman. "Hey, I was wondering if you can help me get off the island?"

"Yes, swim." the giant woman spoke in a deep voice, pointing to the same direction Erin came from.

"That's a good one, girl." Erin chuckled nervously, assuming it was a joke. The giant woman glared at her, apparently she wasn't kidding.

Erin climbed on the cart and sat on the pile of coconuts. "Okay, I'm sure we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Erin."

"Get out of my way!"

"Sheesh, what is your problem?"

"Move!"

"I just want some help!"

"I said move!"

"Help a girl out!"

"Do you hear me?"

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Erin asked. Suddenly a large barefoot appeared right in front of her face and slammed right into her nose.

"My name is of no importance to you, midget girl! I am an Amazon! Thus, I am a warrior! You have no right being on this island, so you must feel my wrath!" The Amazon declared, as she gets into a battle stance.

"You're an Amazon?" Erin asked, lifting her head up as she was lying on her back.

"Yes I am." The Amazon growled.

"Damn, you're one hot Amazon!" Erin said, as she gets up and wiping the sand off her. She quickly covers her mouth for that remark. "I mean, uh..."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, little girl. Now prepare to meet your doom!" The Amazon charges at Erin, ready to punch her.

"Whoa, I don't want to fight you!" Erin exclaimed, avoiding that punch.

"What you want is of no concern for me!" the Amazon throws another punch.

"I'm not a fighter!" Erin avoids the other punch.

"Then it will be easy for me to vanquish you!" the Amazon tries to kick Erin again.

"Why do you want to fight me?!"

"Because an Amazon craves battle! And you've trespassed on our island!"

"_Our_ island?" Erin asked, wondering if there are more Amazons. "But I didn't mean to trespass! I didn't even know there was anyone else on this island!"

"It doesn't matter to if you intend to! You still must pay for this transgression!"

"All I want to do is go home!"

"Please stop!"

"Never!"

"Why are you trying to kill me?!"

"Because your presence angers me!"

"Why do you hate me so much?!"

"Because you are puny and weak and a coward! The very idea of you is against everything the Amazons represent!"

"Amazons? So there are more of her?" Erin thought. Now she's worried if all Amazons are like this, then she doesn't have a chance surviving the island. She's got enough problems dealing with this one.

Erin continues to avoid the Amazon's punches and kicks. She trips on a branch while running. She looks up to see the Amazon is about to stomp her foot at her. Erin quickly rolls out of the way. The Amazon had her foot stuck in the ground for a moment. After she pulls it out, the tiny girl is nowhere to be found. That's because Erin has climbed up a tree to hide from the Amazon as she searches for her.

"Where are you, coward?! Come out and fight like a _real_ woman!" the Amazon shouted. "You have my word that it'll be quick and painless!"

Erin gulped at that statement. She's got to put this one down. She thought of the idea of grabbing a vine and swing down to kick the Amazon right in the head to knock her out. That is what Erin did. But she suddenly felt like she slammed into a brick wall and fell to the ground. The Amazon looked at the tiny girl who's lying on the ground in front of her, with her arms and legs sprawled out. Erin sat up, her legs still eagle-spread, looking up at the angry Amazon.

"Damn, you're strong." Erin chuckled nervously and smiles sheepishly.

"Why am I wasting my time with you?" the Amazon asked. She make a Tarzan yell that echoes through the jungle. Erin can't help but find that hot. There's rumbling in the jungle and the ground shakes. A large elephant jumps out of the bushes in a dainty ballerina pose.

"Hello, Melissa." the elephant spoke.

"Melissa?" Erin said, learning the Amazon's name.

"Christopher!" Melissa said.

"Christopher?" Erin repeated.

"Yes?" Christopher asked Melissa, who grabs Erin by her shirt and lifts her up for Christopher to see.

"See this?" Melissa questions him, then throws Erin to the ground. "Make sure she doesn't follow me to the Village of Beautiful Women!"

"The Village of Beautiful Women?" Erin repeated.

"Yes, ma'am!" Christopher complies.

"I don't want her anywhere near the Village of Beautiful Women!" Melissa said. She leaves, not caring that she nearly hit Erin's face with her foot.

"Yes, ma'am!" Christopher salutes. Then he wraps his trunk around Erin's waist.

"Let go of me!" Erin yelled, banging on the trunk.

"No can do, honey." Christopher said.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the nearest cliff so I can drop you to your death." Christopher answered nonchalantly.

"What?! But why?!"

"Because, you trespass on the Island of Beautiful Women. Outsiders are not welcome here. Especially women."

"What? Do these Beautiful Women have something against other women?" Erin asked confusingly.

"Yes, you women are smaller and weaker, and are more complacent to men. Total opposite of what the Beautiful Women thrive. Hence, you're not welcome." Christopher reiterate.

"Do you even want to have to get rid of me?" Erin asked.

"Gee, no one's ever really ask me anything before." Christopher ponders, rubbing his chin. "I always just follow orders and never questioned them. My sworn duty is to obey." While he rambles on, Erin was able to slip out of his grasp. Even though she thinks it would be suicide at this point, learning from Christopher what these other women are like, she feels she has to get to the village.

She tried to sneak away until she felt someone tug at her shorts and lifted her off the ground and finds herself at the elephant's eye level. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Put me down you-" Erin screamed, but was cut off when fell back down. To her surprise, she somehow slipped right out of her panties that are now in the grasp of Christopher's trunk.

"Oh, nice panties!" Christopher said, admiring them. They are white and frilly with little pink hearts.

Erin rubs her behind to ease the pain. She was confused as to how she slipped out of her panties without it being ripped. She sees the elephant putting them on.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Erin exclaimed.

"Hmm, very comfy." Christopher said, putting on a model pose. "But the design don't do a thing for me."

"Take those off now!" Erin yelled.

"Ohhhhh, alright." Christopher whined. He removes the panties and hands them back to Erin. "Here, drama queen."

Erin is disgusted to find her panties completely stretched out, and covered in elephant hair. Now she's going to be naked under her shorts.

"You stupid gay elephant!" Erin shouted, throwing down the worn out panties in a tantrum.

Offended, Christopher grabs Erin's neck with his trunk and starts throwing her around four times.

"Lady, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I am angry."

"I don't like you either way! _I'm_ the one who's angry." Erin muttered, getting back up.

"I ain't scared of you." Christopher spoke in a high-pitch voice through his trunk.

"Look mister, I just about had... hey, is that Don Knotts right there behind you?" Erin said frantically, pointing somewhere pass the elephant.

"Don Knotts? Don Knotts! Don Knott- wait a minute, Don Knotts is dead." Christopher looks to find Erin has already gone. He realize that was just a distraction for her to get away. "Hey! I _hate_ it when people use Don Knotts to deceive me."

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. Erin visits the Village of Beautiful Women.


End file.
